Justice League Drabble
by Dameon-grey
Summary: This will mostly contain Flash. He's my fav... and a bit of a whore in my mind. XD Dare I say most of it will be PWP. Sorry. XD


Sexy Flash moments:

Batman stormed into his bat cave, which was alive with an obnoxiously heavy and loud beat, and some grunge guitars grinding his eardrums to pieces. A man's thick voice, low and sultry, was rolling a few lyrics that made scarcely any sense around the melody that was repetitive and meager.

"WHAT, are you listening to?" He growled over the music. He saw Flash standing over his console, the giant super computer that he had customized into the cave wall. Its deciphering program was busy with the ear-sore and his speakers cranked up on the bass.

"Listening to something that makes my hips move." Wally looked over his shoulders, grinning slyly. As if to emphasis this, the speedster let his hips roll on this circular plain that was tilted in Batman's direction. He repeated this and his knees bent slowly, lowering his rear, his well toned, runner's rear, to the ground before it arched upward at Batman and stopped while Wally stood up again. "It works better with heels, but I can hardly walk in those."

"And HOW would you know this?" Batman arched an eyebrow, he stormed over to the computer, with every intention of pulling the power cord, which he would NEVER do, but Wally turned quickly, using Batman's forward momentum to navigate the billionaire smoothly into his chair.

The bat was entirely shocked. Wally wasn't known for his suave way of things. He was clumsy, blockheaded, and downright slow, figuratively. This move placed him right in front of the masked hero who dipped before him again, only this time his hips were dipping in figure eights, and ended with his hips jutting out towards Batman and pausing while he stood up straight again.

He was about to protest, quite angrily, but Wally faced away from him and sat himself down in Batman's lap, taking the dark knight's hands and rubbing them up his thighs. His hands used the arms of the chair for balance while he performed more figure eights, grinding into Batman's lap and then arched sharply so that Flash's rear dragged up against the other's taught stomach.

At this point Batman didn't know how to stop Wally, mostly because he didn't know how to make himself stop the show in front of him. His hands clenched at his side, his lips sewed tightly together while he watched. He felt the cup in his suit tighten and he let a soft flutter out of his nose as Wally grinded his rear down into it once more.

Wally arched back and to the side so that his head was just beside Batman, laying on his shoulder while he continued the odd dance form in the Dark Knight's lap. One arm came up and around the back of Batman's head, pulling his face in towards Wally's neck. He gave in and pressed his nose in just behind Flash's ear, having to pull the cowl back a bit, smelling the shampoo of his hair. He bathed? Had he planned for this? Bruce would have grinned, if it were in his nature to do so. He was simply mused at the effort Wally had taken. He pressed his lips over a sensitive tendon and kissed at it, then licked and eventually began to gnaw on it.

The music was far too loud to hear anything subtle, but he felt the vibration of a moan under Wally's skin.

Batman's erection was pressing the cup of his suit up a bit, and he could tell that Wally had zeroed in on it. The boy's cheeks were being pressed so hard against it, that even through his suit, they parted and nestled on either side of the erection. Wally took one of Bruce's hands and rubbed it up over his thigh and then down between his legs.

Flash wasn't wearing a cup it seemed, Batman felt the length of him reaching down his right thigh, and the balls tight below that.

At that point, Batman had begun to return the thrusts and they both moved together in time with the awful music. Wally's hand moved quickly and pulled Bruce's lips up tight against his. They both groaned against each other and kissed until their mouths were dry.

Bruce worked a gloved hand into Wally's pants and pulled his erection so that it stared up at them both kissing. He'd shaved. He had indeed prepared for this.

Bruce wasn't going to make his efforts worthless. He urged Wally to lift his hips up, which he did by holding onto the console desk while placing his heels against the desk for leverage. The pants were down around his mid thighs quickly, as were Bruce's with a little effort. Wally groaned at the feel of Batman's hot flesh between his cheeks. He grinded down into him even more so with this.

Batman had, of course, a little bottle in his utility belt that held just what they needed. He had found that a little KY Jelly proved useful for tough bolts that needed undoing. This would help undo them both, he hoped.

Wally's torso had turned sideways so that he could reach Bruce's lips more easily, and he opened his legs wide to allow Batman access who rubbed the lubricant deep into him, pressing in passed the tight ring of muscles fervently.

Flash hissed at the slight discomfort, but the tight bundle of nerves that was found melted that sting away almost instantly. He moaned loudly and lifted himself up, letting Batman lube himself before they both positioned their performance into a nicely compromising situation. Wally didn't waist any time in sitting himself down, feeling the thickened length slip inside him. He moaned against Batman, who moaned back and they instantly began meeting each other's thrusts. Wally took to stroking himself quickly, almost a blur, but he remembered to slow down, so that he wouldn't leave the Dark Knight behind.

Batman bit at the speedster's neck viciously, meriting sweet cries as he sought out the boy's prostate as well.

"Ah, harder…" Flash gasped against Bat's ear. Batman indulged, surprising the speedster by sitting up quickly, pushing him over the console keyboard and situating himself behind flash. Gloved fingernails dug in just at the junction of Wally's hips, holding and pulling him into the thrusts. Wally's voice was so sweet like this, high and strained, unable to keep quiet, his face flushed and sweat stricken while his mouth hung open.

The two continued like this until Wally's grip tightened on Batman's wrist, indicating that he was close. He stood up a bit more, giving him an awkward angle that also caught Batman's frenum, bringing him off at just the same moment as Flash.

The two paused to catch their breath. They both walked backward until the heap managed to land in the chair once more.

"Hah…" Flash panted. "I could go again." He purred against Batman's ear, biting at where he thought the earlobe was.

"We'll wait." Batman said, also out of breath.

"Awww, old age catching up with you?"

"Don't, push it." Batman warned the speedster.

"Hm, maybe watching it again will make you hard." Flash winked.

"What do you mean?"

"I recorded it!" Flash sat forward, while Batman was still inside him and he clicked on something on the computer.

Much to Batman's dismay, he found that a window came up, showing them both sitting there, covered in God knows what. "What did you do?" He growled furiously.

"I recorded it, kinda hot, huh?" Flash tried to encourage the man to enjoy this, but Batman gripped his shoulders and shook him angrily.

"That's my webcam! It broadcasts straight to Justice League Tower!" He yelled.

Wally turned off the music, and they both finally heard roars of laughter.

"That was hot, guys." Sheyra sounded over the intercom.

"Yeah, I like the big finish, followed by a touch of sudden realization and humiliation." John laughed.

"OUT!" Batman barked, and Wally was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving batman with his pants down around his thighs and staring angrily at the webcam that was staring back at him. As if ignoring his present state, Batman fished out a pile manila envelopes. "Clark, I've found those missing documents that Luthor stole last week. I'm sending them to you now."


End file.
